


Want

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is what Tre wants.





	Want

Tre whimpers, fingers digging into Billie's back as Billie moves inside of him, hard and fast. 

"Want more." Tre gasps, arching his back up.

Billie pants into the side of Tre's neck, thrusting into him even harder and making Tre cling to him. He drops a hand down to curl around Tre's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

Tre whines low in his throat before rocking his hips up into Billie's hand, his orgasm hitting him hard.

Billie fucks into him harder and harder, teeth sinking into Tre's neck.

He comes hard, collapsing against Tre's chest, panting furiously.


End file.
